PoudlArts
by Black Down
Summary: Gros délire personnel. Suite à la destruction de leur école, deux cent étudiants se retrouvent à Poudlard. De son côté, Harry doit garder la tête haute face aux injures de la presse et de ses condisciples, tout en sachant que l'ombre menaçante de Voldemort plane au dessus de leur tête. Ce que personne ne sait, c'est que l'arrivée des nouveaux étudiants peut changer toute la donne
1. Chapter 1

Le monde et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Les nouveaux personnages (Misaki et Kira T., Ariane L., Sévérine S., Saori O.,….) m'appartiennent.

_**Résumé complet :**_

Cette fiction est issue d'un gros délire de ma part.

Vous pourrez y retrouver de clins d'œil à différents mangas (Kaichou wa maid sama, Ao no Exorcist, Saint Seiya, Death Note…) notamment dans les noms et prénoms des personnages (L'inspiration me manquait xD)

Cette fiction sera rythmée de nombreuses musiques.

« Suite à la destruction de leur école par Saori Okumura, la fille la plus dangereuse au monde avec un chaudron, deux cent étudiants assez spéciaux se retouvent à Poudlard. Et pour cause !

Ces étudiants ont été triés sur le volet, et sont tous promis à un avenir dans la musique ou le cinéma. Les étudiants de PoudlArts sont des artistes.

De son côté, Harry doit garder la tête haute face aux injures et calomnies de la presse et de ses condisciples. Deux mois plus tôt, Voldemort a refait son apparition dans le monde des vivants et son ombre menaçante plane au dessus de leur tête à tous, sans que la plupart ne le sache, telle l'épée de Damoclès.

Ce que personne ne sait, c'est que ces nouveaux élèves débarquant à Poudlard vont changer énormément de choses… »

**Attention.**

**Yuri (relation amoureuse femme/femme) prévue.**

**Yaoi (relation amoureuse homme/homme) prévu.**

Genre de cette fiction (qui se transformera probablement en trilogie…) : Aventure, romance.

Des envies de couple particulières ? La fiction va tourner autour de diverses relations, alors n'hésitez pas -)

Couple déjà prévu :

Albus/Minerva

OC/perso du livre :-3

Cette fiction sera assez musicale (le premier qui dit que j'ai des goûts de merde.. il a probablement raison xD)

Mais je ferais en sorte que vous puissiez lire sans être assomés de musiques :-)

Si vous avez des questions à poser à certains personnages, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP ou une review avec votre question, mes personnages se feront un plaisir de répondre :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : De nouveaux élèves.**_

Albus Dumbledore se prit la tête entre les mains. L'école homologue de Poudlard était détruite. Deux centaines d'élèves se retrouvaient sans école.

Tout ça à cause de quoi ?

D'un accident en cours de potions. _D'un accident en cours de potions !_

Neville Londubat avait trouvé son maître…

Et il ne pouvait pas les accueillir à Poudlard. Leur mode de vie et leurs cours étaient bien trop différents… Comment pourraient-ils cohabiter ensemble ?

- « Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Minerva. » soupira-t-il

- « Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas les accueillir à Poudlard.

- On pourrait, bien sûr. Mais c'est une école… spéciale.

- Je le sais bien. Mais vous devriez essayer au moins, c'est tout de même votre ancienne belle-sœur qui vous demande cette faveur. »

Pas faux. En plus, c'était la seule qu'il avait apprécié, en plus de son ex-femme, dans sa famille.

- « Comment on s'arrange ?

- Nous n'avons qu'à ajouter une cinquième table, et il y a une vingtaine de dortoirs inoccupés. » dit Minerva

… C'était pas con.

Le directeur jeta un œil discret à Harry Potter, qui venait de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était à son procès.

Était-ce une si bonne idée de l'éviter ?

Après tout, l'adolescent avait besoin de soutien…

Mais, et si Voldemort essayait de prendre possession de lui ?

Ses interrogations furent interrompues par la Répartition des nouveaux élèves de première année.

… Ah oui, il devait faire un discours pour les _autres_ élèves.

- « Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Avant de passer à notre bien-aimé repas, je voudrais vous demander encore un peu d'attention.

Cet été, un collège de sorcellerie a été détruit, mettant deux cent élèves dans une situation délicate. Étant situé sur le même territoire, et les deux écoles affiliées, Poudlard accueillera jusqu'à nouvel ordre les professeurs et les élèves de PoudlArts. »

Les lourdes portes en chêne s'ouvrirent sur ces élèves un peu particuliers.

Et le directeur se surprit à détailler

Les huit professeurs étaient habillés de robes simples avec les initiales dorées « P-A » brodées en grand dans le dos.

Les élèves masculins portaient un slim noir et une chemise bleue, les filles quant à elles, portaient une jupe bleue avec les initiales de leur école et un haut blanc, ce dernier était au choix, ou une robe.

Une élève parlait avec la directrice. Elle avait choisi une robe blanche*.

Ses cheveux étaient lisses et roux, les pointes teintes en blanc également. Ses yeux étaient verts et la pupille étrangement ovale. Et elle dégageait une aura étrange

- « Par le caleçon de Merlin. » jura Dumbledore à voix basse.

- « Que se passe-t-il, Albus ? » demanda Minerva

- « Cette fille… Celle qui parle à Madame Griffin… A moins que je ne me trompe, c'est une Kitsuné. »

Le kitsuné est une créature magique qui est née pour la première fois sur le continent asiatique. C'était une femme-renarde, qui pouvait être aussi bénéfique que maléfique, selon ses desseins.

Et son régime alimentaire.

- « Vous plaisantez, Albus. Une kitsuné, sous le nez d'Ombrage ! » souffla Minerva, effarée.

- « J'aimerais bien… »

Il se leva et sourit à l'assemblée.

- « Je vous prie de leur faire un bon accueil. Ils partageront certains cours en votre compagnie. Je compte sur vous pour les familiariser à leur nouvelle école. Nous accueillons également une nouvelle fois le professeur Gobe-Planche… »

Le professeur Ombrage toussota.

Et Dumbledore sut que la soirée allait être longue.

L'adolescente aux cheveux roux s'assit à la table dédiée à leur école. Poudlard… Etait très grand. Il faut l'avouer.

- « *_Merci cher directeur pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue…_ »

La rousse détourna son attention de la Grande Salle pour la reporter sur les professeurs. Les leurs s'étaient attablés, quatre à chaque extrémité. Une minuscule femme aux vêtements roses – immondes ! – venait de prendre la parole, et couper le directeur de cette école, au passage.

- « _Je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi !_ »

Elle haussa un sourcil et balaya les tables du regard. Elle rencontra un regard émeraude et vit Harry Potter, qui abordait le même air sceptique qu'elle. Elle esquissa un sourire amusé et reporta son attention sur la petite femme.

- « _J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite de très bons amis !_ »

Là, la rouquine sourit avec ironie.

Oserait-elle serrer la patte à une de son espèce ?

Ce serait trop drôle à imaginer. Il faut absolument qu'elle envoie un hibou à sa mère pour lui dire cela !

- « _Le Ministère de la Magie…_ » commença-t-elle alors sur un ton beaucoup plus professionnel.

_Nous y voilà…_ songea la rousse.

- « _…A toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorcièrs et des jeunes sorciers. Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir à votre naissance ne se révéleraient pas d'une très grande utilité si un instruction attentive ne se chargeait de les cultiver et de les affiner. L'ancien savoir dont la communauté des sorciers est l'unique dépositaire, doit être transmis aux nouvelles générations, si nous ne voulons pas qu'il se perde à jamais. Le trésor de la connaissance magique amassé par nos ancêtres doit être conservé, enrichi, bonifié, par ceux qui sont appelés à la noble mission de l'enseignement. »_

La rouquine fronça les sourcils.

Elle put voir ses professeurs en faire de même, tout comme une femme au chignon sévère. Elle ressemblait à un faucon, ainsi.

- « Tu comprends un traître mot de ce qu'elle dit ou pas, Prez ? » demanda un garçon assis non loin d'elle.

- « Je te dirais ça après son discours. »

Luttant vaillament contre le sommeil, elle écouta le discours monocorde du bonbon rose jusqu'au bout.

_Putain de bordel de merde._ pensa la rousse.

- « Le ministère s'immisce dans les affaires de Poudlard. Et dans les nôtres au passage. »

Le message parcourut la table très rapidement.

Tous les étudiants de PoudlArts lançaient maintenant des regards méfiants, voire même hostiles à la femme.

Le directeur reprit la parole et peu après, la nourriture apparut.

Bon, ça, ça ne changeait pas des habitudes des deux cent nouveaux étudiants.

- « Misaki, tu peux venir une seconde ? » appela une fille en bout de table, près des professeurs.

La rousse sourit et mit rapidement un morceau de pomme de terre dans sa bouche avant de se lever.

- « Hmmm ?

- Tu sais quand les profs lanceront leur compétition annuelle ?

- … Début novembre je pense. » dit Misaki après avoir avalé sa pomme de terre. « Lydia et Mme Griffïn pensaient laisser le temps de nous habituer à cette école.

- Merci Prez ! » lança une fille non loin. « Hé, les mecs, vous avez entendu ? … »

Elle retourna s'asseoire et réussit à finir son repas dans les temps, même en étant sollicitée un peu partout.

Hum… Poulet… Son péché mignon.

- « Avant de vous laisser monter dans vos dortoirs, j'aimerais laisser la parole à Mme Griffïn, directrice de PoudlArts, ainsi que la présidente des élèves. »

Misaki faillit recracher son morceau de poulet.

Et elle croisa le regard amusé de sa directrice.

- « Je tiens à remercier le professeur Dumbledore de la part de nous tous ici présents, de nous héberger le temps qu'il faudra.

Je ne suis peut-être pas de cette école, de même que mes collègues, mais j'exige le respect. Nous sommes tout à fait autorisés à retirer des points et donner des retenues.

Tout élève curieux de voir nos cours sont les bienvenus pour observer ou participer si l'envie les prends. On vous indiquera les lieux et les heures de cours sur le dos de vos horaires habituels. Merci de votre attention. Miss Takana..»

La jeune fille se leva et lança un regard noir à sa directrice. Cette dernière sourit largement avant de lui laisser place.

Misaki avait horreur d'être dos à une menace potentielle. A savoir, Ombrage.

- « Je m'appelle Takana Misaki, mais appelez moi Misaki ou Misa. Je suis la présidente des élèves de mon école, soit, l'équivalent de vos préfets je pense.

Je vous remercie pour votre accueil, et j'espère que tout se passera bien. Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire… Notre école a été détruite par une élève, bien sûr de manière involontaire… Donc, si vous tenez à ce que ce château reste debout, barrez l'accès aux salles de potions à Okumura Saori. »

Une fille aux cheveux bleus électrique leva le bras en riant.

Les autres élèves de PoudlArts rirent de bon cœur, la réputation de Saori n'était plus à faire. Ses « talents » de potionniste étaient connus de tous.

- « Merci de votre attention. »

Misaki sauta de l'estrade et atterrit souplement.

Les regards des élèves étaient braqués sur elle, mais ça ne la dérangeait absolument pas.

Elle rejoignit ses amis, Saori, Ariane et Sévérine, ainsi que son frère, Kira. Contrairement à elle, il n'avait pas hérité de la nature de leur mère, mais il avait parfois des instincts ou des manies qui pouvaient se référer aux renards.

La directrice arriva derrière elle.

- « Vous n'avez pas apprécié ma petite blague, miss Takana ?

- Pas du tout, madame. J'aimerais être prévenue quand je dois faire un discours ! » râla Misaki.

- « Considérez que c'est un bonus pour votre cours d'improvisation. Voici la liste des dortoirs et des lieux de chacun. Je vous laisse le soin de capter l'attention de vos camarades pour leur attribuer leur dortoir.

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas mis Marine et Shaïna ensemble ? » s'inquiéta la rouquine

- « Vous êtes folle ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être accusée de complicité de meurtre, non plus. J'ai laissé les groupes ensembles. »

Saori lança son poing en l'air en criant un joyeux « Yata ! ».

- « Les gens ! La Prez va nous donner nos dortoirs ! » cria Ariane

- « Kso… » murmura Misaki en japonais, en voyant la troupe d'élèves qui se précipitait sur elle

Misaki avait hérité d'un petit dortoir situé près de la tour des Gryffondors.

Saori avait eu tôt fait de mettre du bordel partout.

Au grand dam d'Ariane.

- « Bonne nuit les filles. » lança Sévérine, debout sur le bord de la fenêtre.

- « Bonne chasse. » dirent les trois autres.

Elle sourit et ses yeux virèrent au rouge, puis, elle se laissa tomber à l'extérieur.

- « Je vais voir madame Griffin, ne m'attendez pas. » dit Misaki

- « D'accord. Euh… En pyjama ?

- Oh, on s'en fout ! » lança joyeusement la kitsuné.

Vêtue d'un pantalon de training appartenant, à la base, à son frère, et d'un t-shirt ample, elle flâna dans les couloirs du château, cherchant le burau directorial.

- « Mot de passe ? » lança le griffon, une fois qu'elle arriva devant.

- « Mais… J'en sais rien moi ! J'veux voir Griffin. Dis-lui que c'est la Prez. » s'insurgea la renarde.

Il lui sembla voir le griffon aborder un sourire moqueur puis il la laissa passer.

- « Bonsoir madame la directrice !

- Bonsoir Misaki. Ici je ne suis qu'un professeur. » sourit-elle

- « Alors pourquoi vous avez un bureau style directeur ?

- Parce que je dois quand même veiller à la restauration de notre école, toute la paperasse, etc… Tu voulais me voir ? Sympa, le pyjama.

- Oui, merci. Euh… Vous pensez que ça ira… Avec Ombrage ? »

Alberta Griffïn était une directrice plutôt joviale, toujours à l'écoute de ses élèves. Elle avait même ses petits préférés, mais elle les adorait tous.

Et au passage, elle gardait des secrets inavouables.

Comme le fait qu'il y ait une kitsuné et son frère humain dans son école.

Ou encore un vampire.

Et deux louve-garous.

De même que cinq elfes.

Bien souvent, les meilleurs talents musicaux ou théâtraux se manifestaient chez des créatures magiques.

- « Tant que vous restez discrets, il n'y aura aucun souci. Mais en cas de souci, je ferais appel à Galadriel pour lui effacer la mémoire. » la rassura Mme Griffin.

Misaki soupira de soulagement. Une menace en moins.

- « Tu devrais aller te coucher, Misaki.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. N'oubliez pas que je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil. » sourit la rousse.

Mais la rouquine se leva tout de même et prit congé.

L'année s'annonçait dangereuse et pleine d'action.

Et cela ravissait Misaki au plus haut point.


	3. Chapter 3

« _italique_ » : paroles reprises du livre Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix

_Italique_ : pensées

*Bonjour petite sœur

**Grand frère

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne année un petit peu en avance !**_

_**Plein de bonheur à mes lecteurs, bonne santé et que 2014 vous sourie ! =)**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Premier jour**_

Le lendemain matin, Misaki était la première des étudiants de PoudlArts à être levée.

Comme à son habitude.

Être présidente – ou prez, pour les trois quarts de ses condisciples, impliquait une certaine discipline et responsabilités.

En plus, elle était lève-tôt.

Elle sortait de la douche et croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Elle se sourit et se regarda quelques secondes. Ses yeux étaient vraiment particuliers, mais elle les trouvait cool.

La rouquine ferma les yeux, et quand elle les rouvrit, son physique avait changé. Des oreilles pointues aux bords noirs dépassaient de ses cheveux roux, son nez s'était allongé et une magnifique queue s'agitait dans son dos.

Elle était jeune, elle n'avait qu'une queue.

Sa mère en avait déjà deux.

Misaki reprit son apparence humaine et porta son attention sur son uniforme. Jupe ou robe, aujourd'hui ?

Elle opta pour une robe, un peu plus longue que celle de la veille.

Et, par mesure de précaution, elle chaussa ses ballerines blanches, tout en glissant sa paire de talons argentée dans son sac. Après s'être brossé les dents et passé un rapide coup de brosse dans ses cheveux roux, elle attrapa son sac en cuir noir et descendit déjeuner.

Il n'y avait que les professeurs.

Avec amusement, Misaki nota que le professeur de danse était absente à la table.

- « Misaki, peux-tu venir un instant s'il te plait ? » la héla Mr Baker, le professeur d'improvisation – ou impro.

La rouquine déposa son sac et s'approcha de lui. Elle sourit à ses professeurs, qui lui sourirent en retour.

- « Oui, monsieur ?

- J'aimerais que tu distribues les horaires aux élèves de cinquième, si cela ne t'ennuie pas.

- Absolument pas monsieur. Je peux faire autre chose ?

- Pas à ma connaissance. On se voit tout à l'heure. »

Elle acquiesça, prit la pile des horaires de cinquième, remercia son professeur et alla s'asseoire pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Elle chercha son horaire et jeta un œil.

Alors… Aujourd'hui, elle avait Impro, Danse, double cours de potions, musique, double cours de défense, et deux heures de libres après le repas du soir.

Elle jeta un œil à celui de Saori et vit qu'elle avait deux heures de libre. Cela leur serait profitable. La jeune fille étant la chorégraphe du groupe, elle se plaignait un peu trop souvent du manque de temps. Elle aurait un total de trois heures supplémentaires.

Misaki termina ses crêpes au chocolat et sirota son café tout en consultant les paroles des prochaines chansons qu'elles allaient enregistrer.

- « OHAYO IMOUTO-CHAN* ! » beugla une voix à son oreille

Misaki sursauta et brandit la première arme à sa portée, avant de réaliser qu'elle menaçait son frère d'une fourchette.

- « Putain nii-chan**, arrête de faire ça, tu m'as fait peur ! » râla Misaki. « Et je ne suis née que douze minutes après toi. Ton horaire… »

Elle lui tendit le parchemin tout en maugréant sur les frères emmerdeurs. Les élèves commençaient à affluer en bientôt, elle courrait autour de leur table pour distribuer les derniers horaires.

- « Sévérine, tu as encore les yeux rouges. » murmura Saori en voyant son amie, qui s'affala sur un siège.

Heureusement pour elles, les artistes connaissaient les secrets des autres. Ils étaient soudés, si être un vampire était le secret de Sévérine, ce serait le secret de chacun d'entre eux.

Et excepté l'un ou l'autre étudiant de PoudlArts, personne n'avait rien remarqué.

Sévérine papillonna des paupières et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur noire.

- « Oh putain on a potions aujourd'hui… » râla-t-elle

- « Moi pas ! » sourit Saori

- « Question de sécurité… Tu as tout ton temps pour réfléchir à nos prochaines chorés. Toi qui te plaignait du manque de temps pour les élaborer. » cassa Ariane arrivant

Des rires secouèrent les élèves qui avaient entendu la dernière phrase d'Ariane.

- « Il faut qu'on trouve la salle d'impro puis la salle de danse… » murmura Misaki

Elle observa les élèves et ses yeux tombèrent sur un insigne de préfet. De préfète, pour tout dire.

Misaki se leva et alla trouver la fille aux cheveux bruns assez touffus.

- « Salut ! Excuse moi de te déranger, sais-tu où se trouvent les salles C154 et D94 ?

- La salle C154 se trouve au deuxième étage, dans l'aile est. Et la salle D94 se trouve au premier, dans l'aile ouest. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

- Misaki Takana. Ravie de faire ta connaissance ! »

La brune voulut engager la conversation, mais Misaki avait déjà tourné les talons pour attraper son sac et entraîner ses amis.

- « Les gens… » dit-elle en voyant que personne d'autre ne suivait. « On a monsieur Baker.. Et il est déjà sorti de table. »

Les élèves de cinquième tournèrent la tête vers la table des professeurs, et constatant qu'effectivement, il était déjà parti, ce fut la panique totale.

Il ne supportait aucun retard, et quiconque arrivait un peu trop tard se voyait attribuer une retenue ayant pour but… de faire récurer les toilettes avec une brosse à dent.

- « On te suis Prez ! » lança un élève.

HPHPHP

- « J'aime les élèves ponctuels.. Entrez entrez ! » lança le professeur avec enthousiasme.

Habitués au caractère très changeant de leur professeur, les élèves déposèrent leur sac dans un coin de la salle et attendirent les directives de leur professeur.

- « Cette année, c'est l'année des BUSE. Et pour vous, jeunes élèves de cinquième année de PoudlArts, c'est votre année la plus importante. C'est cette année que votre carrière décollera, si vous échouez, vous aurez une deuxième chance en dernière année, mais plus c'est tôt, plus longue sera votre carrière. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait à quoi les élèves s'attendaient.

- « Mais trêve de bavardages inutiles. Un artiste peut parfois se retrouver dans une situation délicate et doit alors improviser. Vous n'êtes que vingt-six en cinquième année. On va commencer par un alphabet musical. Misaki, Saori, Kira et Thomas, en piste. Saori, tu commence avec la lettre M !

L'alphabet musical consistait à créer une situation. Chaque personne donnait une phrase, commençant par la lettre de l'alphabet qui lui tombait dessus.

- « Merde alors, j'ai fais péter l'école à cause d'une potion ! »

La salle entière éclata de rire.

On se souviendrait probablement de Saori comme la fille qui a fait s'effondrer l'école avec un simple philtre contre la toux.

- « Non, tu rigoles j'espère ! » s'exclama Thomas

- « Oh non, elle ne rit pas. » dit sombrement Kira

- « Putain de merde !

- Quel charmant langage, Misaki.

- Roh, laisse la parler, elle a raison.

- Stupide garçon, on parle de ma sœur.

- Tais-toi baka de frère. » râla Misaki

Finalement, c'est Saori qui gagna la manche.

Les élèves durent mimer certaines situations, des émotions…

- « Il va bientôt sonner. Vous êtes toujours aussi expressifs et à fond dans les exercices, je suis très content. Bonne journée et bon courage pour votre dernier cours… »

HPHPHP

- « Excusez-moi pour le retard ! J'ai essayé d'être ponctuelle cet été, je vous le jure, mais vous avez tous noté mon absence au petit déjeuner… »

Le professeur de danse détestait qu'on l'appelle par son nom. Aussi, elle avait demandé aux élèves de l'appeler par son prénom, Lydia.

C'est une jeune femme de vingt-huit ans, anciennement danseuse étoile, mais une blessure mit un terme prématuré à sa carrière.

- « Vous avez des envies particulières pour ce premier cours ?

- On pourrait essayer les musiques humoristiques ? » demanda un élève

- « Allez, pourquoi pas. Musique, Maestro ! »

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Misaki, Ariane et Sévérine se levèrent de table. Les cours allaient bientôt reprendre, et ils avaient un double cours de potion, en compagnie des Serpentard et des Gryffondor.

Elles saluèrent Saori, qui restait encore profiter de son temps libre. Elle était entourée d'une pile de parchemins, d'encriers et de plumes et travaillait sur une nouvelle chorégraphie.

- « Pourquoi on a Potions le premier jour… » maugréa Sévérine.

- « Fais gaffe à tes yeux.

- Ouais ouais… »

Les élèves de PoudlArts suivirent les rouges et les verts à distance raisonnable. Jusque là, ils n'avaient pas encore créé de liens et, étant en minorité, préféraient se faire discrets au début.

HPHPHP

- « Taisez-vous. » dit Rogue d'une voix glacée.

Misaki trouva que l'homme en imposait. L'ordre n'était pas vraiment indispensable, sitôt que la porte fut fermée, le calme avait pris possession des lieux.

- « A la demande du professeur Dumbledore… Les binômes seront constitués d'un élève de Poudlard et d'un nouveau. »

Il répartit lui-même les groupes. Sévérine se retrouva à côté d'un blond platine de Serpentard, Ariane près de la fille préfète de Gryffondor.

Misaki remarqua qu'il avait marqué un temps d'arrêt en entendant le nom d'Ariane.

- « Votre nom et votre niveau en potions.

- Ariane. Ariane Black. Je me débrouille. » murmura la jeune fille

La famille d'Ariane était un sujet sensible.

Ses yeux gris abordaient toujours cette lueur de honte quand elle en parlait.

Elle triturait ses boucles brunes, le regard fuyant.

- « .. A côté de miss Granger. Et vous, miss Takana. Votre niveau ?

- J'ai obtenu 85% à mon précédent examen.

- Alors, asseyez-vous à côté de monsieur Potter, peut-être pourrez-vous l'empêcher de rater sa potion, une nouvelle fois. »

Visiblement, il n'aimait pas Harry Potter.

Puis, elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas mentionné le nom de Sévérine.

- « _Avant d commencer le cours d'aujourd'hui, je crois utile de vous rappeler qu'en juin prochain vous aurez à passer un examen important au cours duquel vous devrez apporter la preuve de vos connaissances en matière de composition et d'utilisation des potions magiques. Malgré le crétinisme congénital qui caractérise indubitablement une partie de cette classe, il serait souhaitable que vous arrachiez une mention « acceptable » lors de votre épreuve de BUSE si vous ne voulez pas subir… mon mécontentement. »_

Le regard noir si semblable à celui de Sévérine se posa alternativement sur un garçon au visage lunaire et sur Harry.

- « _Au terme de cette année, bien entendu, nombre d'entre vous cesseront d'assister à mes cours. Je ne prends en effet que les meilleurs pour la préparation des ASPIC, ce qui signifique que certains n'auront plus qu'à me dire au revoir. »_

Du coin de l'œil, la présidente des élèves vit son voisin esquisser un sourire féroce à l'idée d'abandonner les potions.

C'est pas très intelligent, en y réfléchissant, d'abandonner cette matière.

Si, dans un duel, les potions ne sont pas très utiles – sauf si on prend un chaudron miniature pour le balancer dans la tête de ses opposants – ce sont de formidables remèdes.

- « _Mais avant d'en arriver à ce bonheur des adieux, nous avons encore un an à passer ensemble. Aussi, que vous ayez ou non l'intention de passer l'épreuve de potions aux ASPIC, je vous conseille de consacrer tout vos efforts à maintenir le haut niveau que j'attends de mes élèves en année de BUSE. Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion qui est souvent demandée au Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire. Il s'agit du philtre de Paix, destiné à calmer l'anxiété et à apaiser l'agitation Mais je dois vous avertir que si vous avez la main trop lourde dans le dosage des ingrédients, celui qui boirait la potion tomberait dans un sommeil profond et peut-être même irréversible. Vous devrez donc vous montrer particulièrement attentifs à ce que vous faites.. »_

Une fois les derniers conseils donnés et la marche à suivre inscrite au tableau d'un coup de baguette, Misaki commença sa potion.

Alors qu'Harry et elle arrivaient au même stade de la potion, c'est-à-dire ajouter l'ellébore, elle vit qu'il allait passer directement à la quatrième étape. Elle se saisit de son poignet.

- « Attends. N'oublie pas l'ellébore, ça foirerait toute ta potion. » murmura-t-elle

Le garçon aux yeux verts relut la troisième étape et esquissa un sourire gêné.

- « Merci.

- De rien. Je m'appelle Misaki.

- Harry.

- Je sais. » dit-elle en souriant

Ils reprirent chacun leur préparation.

Misaki avait toujours été douée en potions, avantagée par sa nature.

En effet, les kitsunés avaient un odorat très développé et pouvaient, grâce à cela, déterminer avec précision les quantités qu'il fallait ajouter sans rendre la potion mortelle pour autant.

Son nez avait souffert lorsque Saori avait détruit l'école avec un simple philtre...

Plusieurs fois, elle arrêta son voisin, ses doses étant beaucoup trop fortes et faisant piquer son nez.

- « _Une légère vapeur argentée devrait maintenant s'élever de vos potions. »_ dit Rogue, environ dix minutes avant la sonnerie.

Une vapeur argentée vaporeuse s'élevait de trois chaudrons : celui de la préfère de Gryffondor – Hermione, si elle se souvenait bien celui de Sévérine – normal… - et le sien.

La potion de Harry semblait trop peu fluide, il n'avait probablement mis pas assez d'eau. Mais sa potion était bonne à consommer.

- « Vous auriez une maison, miss Takana, je vous aurais attribué quinze points pour votre potion qui rivalise sans problème avec celle de votre amie, et vingt-cinq points pour avoir empêché monsieur Potter de faire une catastrophe. Potter, vous faites perdre cinq points à votre maison, car vous êtes incapable de faire une potion seul. »

Misaki fronça les sourcils.

Harry serra les poings, furieux.

Cette année allait être longue… Du moins, les cours de potions.

HPHPHP

Le cours de musique était le préféré de bon nombre d'élèves.

Leur professeur, madame Jelly, les laissait répéter leurs chansons et se promenait dans les groupes pour corriger si nécessaire.

- « Comme travaux de fin de trimestre, j'aimerais que vous fassiez des duos. Les cinq meilleurs duos animeront certaines soirées. Le dernier travail que je vous demande, c'est que vous ou votre groupe produisez une chanson vous-même. La récompense restera secrète jusqu'à la fin. »

Kira et Misaki se lancèrent un regard complice. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas chanté ensemble.

- « On répète nos duos ou avec notre groupe, ou seul ? » demanda Peter.

Peter était un garçon bien bâti, sang-mêlé, et jouait régulièrement au foot et au Quidditch.

Et Misaki ne pouvait s'empêcher de ronronner intérieurement de contentement en pensant à lui.

- « Je vous conseille les duos, mais faites comme vous le souhaitez. »

Saori se précipita en direction de son petit ami, Sévérine et Ariane commencèrent à parler, et Misaki rejoignit Kira.

- « Tu as des idées ? » demanda Kira

- « Absolument ! Et toi ?

- Pas vraiment, je suis le chorégraphe du groupe, pas la plume.

- Il faut composer l'air, d'abord. »

Pendant une heure, les duos passèrent leur temps à jeter des sorts de confidentialité pour pouvoir enregistrer la musique de fond de leur chanson.

La cloche sonna, et les artistes abandonnèrent à regrets leur cours préféré pour se rendre en défense.

Une matière dans laquelle Misaki se débrouillait, sans plus. Il faudrait qu'elle travaille plus que cela, pour mériter le titre de présidente.

Cherchant un peu, ils remarquèrent un groupe de Serdaigle de cinquième année. Ils les rejoignirent et apprirent qu'ils avaient cours ensemble.

Ils firent connaissance le long du trajet, et lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de défense, le professeur Ombrage était déjà assise à son bureau.

- « _Eh bien, bonjour_ » dit-elle lorsque chacun fut assis.

Quelques élèves lui rendirent son bonjour en marmonnant.

- « _Voyons, vouons, ça ne va pas du tout. J'aimerais bien, s'il vous plait que vous répondiez : Bonjour professeur Ombrage. Recommençons depuis le début, si vous le voulez bien. Bonjour tout le monde !_

_- Bonjour professeur Ombrage »._

Misaki échangea un regard effaré avec Sévérine. C'est quoi encore cette connerie ?

La suite fut peu passionnante. Le bonbon rose leur demanda de lire le premier chapitre de leur manuel.

Très passionnant. Notez l'ironie.

Puis cela s'enflamma, sans que Misaki ne sache trop comment.

- « … _Si nous sommes attaqués, ce ne sera pas avec… »_

C'était Harry.

Visiblement, il n'avait pas compris qu'il fallait qu'il se taise en présence de cette femme.

Il faudrait qu'elle le prenne à part.

- « _Votre main Mr Potter ! »_

Un garçon de Gryffondor leva la main.

- « _Vous vous appelez ?_

_- Dean Thomas._

_- Je vous écoute, Mr Thomas._

_- Harry à raison non ? Si on se fait attaquer, les risques ne seront pas du tout absents._

_- Je le répète, craignez-vous de subir une attaque pendant mes cours ?_

_- Non mais… »_

Misaki se dit qu'il faudrait arrêter ce débat avant que quelqu'un en fasse les frais.

- « _Je ne souhaite pas critiquer la façon dont cette école a été dirigée, mais vous vous êtes trouvés exposés dans cette class à des sorciers irresponsables, totalement irresponsables même. Sans parler de certains hybrides particulièrement dangereux._

_- Si vous voulez parler du professeur Lupin, c'est le meilleur qu'on ait jamais… » _commença Dean Thomas avec colère.

Des murmures approbatifs commencèrent à gonfler dans les rangs.

- « _Votre main, Mr Thomas ! Comme je vous le disais, vous avez été initiés à des sortilèges complexes, inadaptés à votre âge et potentiellement mortels. On vous a fait peur en vous laissant croire que vous risquiez d'être attaqués tous les deux jours par des forces maléfiques…_

_- Pas du tout ! »_ protesta Hermione. « _Nous avons simplement…_

_- Vous n'avez pas levé la main, Miss Granger ! … Si j'ai bien compris, mon prédécesseur ne s'est pas contenté de pratiquer des sortilèges illégaux devant vous, il les a pratiqués sur vous. »_

Sévérine et Misaki se regardèrent. Encore une nouvelle chose.

Elles échangèrent quelques paroles sombres, notamment sur le fait d'être prudentes au vu de leurs natures.

- « Miss Takana ! »

Misaki sursauta.

- « Veuillez accompagner Mr Potter jusqu'au bureau de Minerva McGonagall. Vous êtes la présidente des élèves de votre école, non ? Le poste est à pourvoir ici. Vous avez probablement l'habitude d'escorter des troubles-fêtes. Vous pouvez prendre votre sac, le cours est bientôt terminé.»

Elle rangea ses affaires en vitesse, salua le bonbon rose en inclinant la tête, et sortit en compagnie du fils Potter.

- « Ce n'était pas très intelligent. » dit doucement Misaki, une fois éloignés de la salle de classe

- « Je ne te demande pas ton avis. » répondit Harry, agressif.

- « Ecoute. Ici, nous sommes tous nouveaux, on ne vous connaît pas, on ne connaît pas nos professeurs. Mais on connaît très bien le Ministère, et par extension, Ombrage. »

Misaki jeta un sort de confidentialité pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes.

- « Ecoute. Nous à PoudlArts, nous avons réussi à nous défaire de l'emprise ministérielle et nos professeurs ont toute leur liberté d'expression. Nous avons appris à ne pas faire confiance aux journaux, mais aux faits réels. Nous sommes des artistes. Mais nous ne formons qu'une seule communauté. Je peux te dire que nous sommes deux cent à croire en toi et au retour de Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais je t'en supplie, évite de provoquer Ombrage, c'est un chien de Fugde et je te parie qu'il n'attend qu'une seule chose pour te faire renvoyer. »

La rousse regarda à gauche, puis à droite.

- « Je suis sensée t'accompagner, mais je ne connais absolument pas l'école. » dit-elle, piteuse

- « Viens. » dit Harry en souriant.

Sur le chemin, ils commencèrent à faire connaissance et c'est en pleine discussion qu'ils croisèrent le professeur McGonagall.

- « Miss Takana, Mr Potter, ne devriez-vous pas être en cours ?

- En fait, nous venions à votre rencontre, Professeur...

- Pourquoi cela, Mr Potter ? »

Pour seule réponse, le garçon tendit le morceau de parchemin que lui avait donné Ombrage au professeur de métamorphose.

- "Dans mon bureau."

Les deux élèves obtempérèrent et suivirent le professeur jusqu'à son bureau.

- "Asseyez-vous... _Alors, c'est vrai ?_

_- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? Professeur..?_

_- Que vous vous êtes opposé au professeur Ombrage ?_

_- Oui._

_- Vous l'avez traitée de menteuse ?_

_- Oui._

_- Vous lui avez dit que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est de retour ?_

_- Oui._

- Miss Takana, confirmez-vous les faits ?

- Parfaitement, Professeur." dit humblement la kitsuné.

Le professeur s'assit à son tour et lança :

- _"Prenez un biscuit Potter._"

La requête était si inattendue que Misaki gloussa involontairement.

- "Excusez-moi... C'était si... inattendu !

- _Un... Quoi ?_

_- Prenez un biscuit... Potter, vous devriez faire attention._ Le professeur Ombrage...

- ...pourrait me nuire bien plus que je ne l'avais pensé. On me l'a bien fait comprendre sur le chemin..." murmura Harry.

Le regard perçant de l'écossaise se posa sur Misaki.

- "Miss Takana ?

- Comme je l'ai expliqué à Harry, nos professeurs ont toute liberté, car notre école n'est plus sous l'emprise du ministère. De plus, professeur, nous sommes tellement habitués à voir des idioties dans les journaux que nous ne croyons que ce que nous voyons, ou alors quand nous avons des preuves. Nous sommes loin d'être des idiots, même si nous sommes des artistes. On a calomnié Celestina Moldubec, les Bizarr'sisters, et même les groupes de nos amis plus âgés. Nous avons pleinement confiance en Harry et en le professeur Dumbledore... Cela aurait été une insulte à la mémoire de Cédric...

- Vous connaissiez Cédric ?" l'interrompit Harry.

- "Oui.. Sa petite soeur est en quatrième année et je dois dire que c'est une incroyable danseuse de breakdance."

Quelques paroles furent échangées, et Harry apprit avec horreur qu'il avait une retenue chaque soir pendant une semaine avec le professeur Ombrage à partir du lendemain.

- "Mr Potter, faites attention à vous. Et écoutez bien les conseils de Miss Takana, elle en sait bien plus que vous ou Miss Granger sur le professeur Ombrage."

Misaki planta son regard, méfiant, dans celui du professeur.

Avait-elle compris ?

HPHPHP

Le repas du soir était déjà bien entamé, et étonnamment, les élèves de PoudlArts, de même que leurs professeurs, manquaient à l'appel.

Ombrage allait faire une réflexion à ce sujet, quand une musique se fit entendre.

- "Mais qu'est-ce que..." commença Minerva McGonagall

Les professeurs se levèrent pour trouver la source du bruit, très rapidement suivis par les élèves.

Ils débouchèrent sur une salle inutilisée du premier étage et des mâchoires se décrochèrent.

Les élèves de PoudlArts étaient lancés sur une musique endiablée. Personne ne restait à l'écart.

Même les petits de première année bougeaient sur la piste, comme animés par les démons de la danse.

- "Prez ! Sur l'estrade !" lança Kira

- "Allez les Renardes !" cria le professeur de danse, Lydia.

Les quatre filles donnèrent l'exemple et entraînèrent tous les artistes dans une danse folle sur une de leurs musiques.

- "STOP STOP STOP !" cria Mme Griffïn en voyant les nouveaux arrivants.

Les quatre filles saluèrent la foule et sautèrent de l'estrade.

- "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel !" lança Dumbledore, approuvé par le reste du corps étudiant.

- "Ce bordel, mon cher Albus, est un moment de détente pour tout le monde. Chacun se lâche sur la piste pour extérioriser ce qu'ils refoulent en journée. Et je dois dire que certains groupes déchaînent les autres, notamment les Renardes qui sont bien parties pour être le groupe féminin favori de l'année, mais les Black Raven et les Geais Moqueurs ne sont pas en reste." expliqua la directrice.

Un élève de Gryffondor lâcha :

- "C'est vrai qu'ils sont cools. Vous faîtes ça chaque soir ?

- Ouaip.

- ...On peut vous rejoindre ?!" demandèrent plusieurs élèves en même temps.

Dolorès Ombrage se dit que cette année allait être longue...

...Mais elle devait avouer que ces quatre filles chantaient bien.

Si en plus elle pouvait les avoir à sa solde, ce serait parfait. Il faudrait qu'elle les surveille un peu, pour connaître leur allégeance.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que les yeux noirs tirant doucement sur le rouge de Sévérine étaient posés sur elle depuis le début.

Et qu'elle avait tout entendu.

- "Cette année va être dangereuse avec Ombrage..." murmura-t-elle à Misaki.

Cette dernière opina.

Il faudra redoubler d'attention pour ne pas trahir leur nature.

...Mais le directeur venait d'accepter que leur séance de danse se déroule chaque soir, et que des élèves de son école puisse se joindre à eux s'ils le désiraient.

C'était le plus important.

- "Kira, envoie la prochaine musique toi et ton groupe !" lança Saori, lisant presque dans les pensées de la kitsuné.


	4. Chapter 4

_Comme vous allez pouvoir le constater, j'use parfois de termes japonais (Misaki étant japonaise, à la base…). Je mettrai toujours une astérisque, si jamais j'oublie, n'hésitez pas à me le souligner ^^_

*Grand-frère

Bonne lecture )

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

_**Notoriété naissante & l'Inquisition**_

Les étudiants de PoudlArts s'étaient très rapidment acclimatés à leur nouvelle école, et on voyait maintenant les artistes déjeuner avec de nouveaux amis à leur table.

Misaki avait fait connaissance avec pas mal de monde dans toutes les maisons. Du côté des Gryffondors, elle avait approché Harry Potter, un garçon loin d'être un idiot quand il prenait le temps de réfléchir posément, très courageux aussi Hermione Granger, une fille avec qui elle passait beaucoup de temps à travailler à la bibliothèque Ron Weasley, un rouquin un peu bourru et maladroit, mais très gentil et fin stratège. Elle avait aussi approché Neville Londubat, un garçon timide et rêveur. Et aussi Seamus, qui avait quelques tendances pyromanes à ce qu'il paraîtrait, mais ne sachant qui croire entre son ami et le ministère.

Elle restait très discrète avec Harry, et ce dernier le comprenait bien. Ils se voyaient en cachette, afin de ne pas faire peser des doutes sur Misaki. Étant présidente des élèves de PoudlArts, les professeurs lui avaient donné un accès à la réserve et à la salle des professeurs, ce qui pourrait être utile au groupe.

Elle avait également approché un petit groupe de Poufsouffle, de même que des Serdaigle, et avait instauré une espèce de respect entre plusieurs Serpentard – Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott. Le fait d'être une descendante d'un puissant mage sang-pur, japonais bien entendu, jouait grandement en sa faveur.

Sévérine et Ariane se tenaient à distance des Gryffondor, ce que Saori – qui n'avait absolument aucun problème pour se faire des amis, tant sa maladresse était adorable – et Misaki comprenaient facilement.

- « Où en sont vos duos ? »

Une semaine avait passé, et les artistes tentaient de jongler entre leurs devoirs scolaires et leurs représentations à préparer.

Évidemment, Misaki travaillait jusqu'à pas d'heures pour tout mener de front. Heureusement pour elle, il ne lui fallait que quatres heures de sommeil minimum pour être en pleine forme.

- « Misaki ?

- Kira et moi avançons pas mal. J'ai une question, il faut une choré qui accompagne la musique ou non ?

- Vous pouvez le faire, mais vous pouvez aussi vous contenter de rester assis avec votre guitare, comme je vous ai vu répéter. » dit le professeur avec un sourire. « Et votre prestation de groupe ?

- A ce propos, on aurait une requête… » dit Misaki avec un sourire féroce.

HPHPHP

Assise à la Grande Salle, des écouteurs magiques dans les oreilles, le lendemain matin, Misaki repassait la chanson qu'elle avait enregistrée un peu plus tôt avec son frère.

Il y avait des choses à rectifier…

- « Misaki ! »

Elle leva la tête pour voir une Sévérine très énervée, à en croire la lueur carmine qui commençait à s'installer dans ses prunelles noires.

- « Nii-san* ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Tu as lu le journal de ce matin ?

- Non, j'écoutais notre enregistrem…

- Lis les deux premiers articles. »

_[Article repris du livre HP 5, ne m'appartient pas]_

_Le Ministère veut réformer l'éducation._

_Dolorès Ombrage nommée _

_Grande Inquisitrice_

_Dans une initiative inattendue, le ministère de la Magie a publié hier soir un nouveau décret qui lui permettra d'exercer un contrôle sans précédent sur l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._

_« Depuis un certain temps déjà, les responsables du ministère étaient de plus en plus préoccupés par certains agissements qu'on pouvait observer à Poudlard », nous a déclaré Percy Weasley, le jeune assistant du ministre. « Il s'agit aujourd'hui de répondre aux inquiétudes exprimées par des parents alarmés qui sentent que l'école prend une direction qu'on ne saurait approuver. »_

_Ce n'est pas la première fois, ces dernières semaines, que le ministre, Cornelius Fudge, établit de nouvlles lois pour améliorer le fonctionnement de l'école de sorcellerie. Déjà, le 30 août derner, le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-deux établissait que, dans le cas où l'actuel directeur ne serait pas en mesure de proposer un candidat à un poste d'enseignant, le ministère serait chargé de choisir lui-même la personne qualifiée._

_« C'est ainsi que Dolorès Ombrage a pu être nommée professeur à Poudlard » indique Weasley. « Dumbledore était incapable de trouver quelqu'un. Le ministère a donc choisi Ombrage, qui, bien entendu, a remporté un succès immédiat. Elle a en effet totalement révolutionné l'enseignement de la défense contre les forces du mal et a pu fournir au ministère des informations recueillies sur le terrain à propos de ce qui se passe réellement dans l'école. »_

_C'est cette dernière fonction que le ministère a désormais officialisée grâce au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-trois qui crée à Poudlard le poste de Grand Inquisiteur – en l'occurrence Grande Inquisitrice… […] »_

Misaki fronça les sourcils. Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

- « La grande inquisition commence… » murmura la présidente des élèves.

Kira ferma les yeux, pensif.

Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais Dolores Ombrage s'approcha brusquement en direction du frère et de la sœur.

- « Bonjour jeunes gens.

- Bonjour professeur Ombrage. » dirent les faux jumeaux. « Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, professeur ? » demanda Misaki.

- « A vrai dire, oui. J'aimerais discuter avec vous de votre poste de présidente des élèves. Mais, pas maintenant. Les cours vont bientôt commencer, et si je ne m'abuse, vous avez vos cours d'artistes en première heure ? »

Sévérine et Ariane, qui venaient d'arriver, saluèrent leur professeur en confirmant sa question.

- « Oui, nous avons un double cours de musique. »

Ariane ne dit pas qu'à PoudlArts, les cours de musique n'étaient pas obligatoires à partir de la cinquième année, pour les groupes ou les chanteurs, du moins.

Arrivés à ce niveau, la plupart des artistes commençaient à se faire connaître.

Les cours de musique servaient principalement à pouvoir écrire et composer à la guise des étudiants.

La seule condition était de réaliser les travaux de fin de trimestre.

Les Renardes avaient prévenu le professeur qu'elles ne viendraient pas les mardi matins.

À la place, elles sortiraient à Pré-au-lard, composeraient leurs prochaines chansons ou préparaient leur premier concert.

- « Je souhaiterais vous parler en fin de journée, à vingt heures, si vous le voulez bien, Miss Takana.

- D'accord, professeur. »

HPHPHP

Sitôt que la cloche sonna, les Renardes sortirent du château et se rendirent à Pré-au-Lard.

Elles visitèrent les boutiques pendant une petite vingtaine de minutes, puis elles s'attablèrent aux Trois Balais.

- « Quatre chocolats, s'il vous plait, Rosmerta ! » demanda Misaki

- « Et trois croissants ! » rajouta Saori.

Sévérine leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Ariane lui dit, horrifiée :

- « Mais tu viens d'enfourner trois tartines au nutella, deux bols de céréales et une fricassée ! Comment tu restes aussi mince ?

- C'est la nature qui m'a gâtée, que veux-tu ! » rigola Saori. « Et puis, j'ai faim. »

Rosmerta arriva rapidement avec la commande.

- « Dites moi jeunes filles, j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vues quelque part ?

- Euh… »

L'aubergiste les regarda attentivement, puis dit :

- « Mais oui. Vous êtes les Renardes, pas vrai ?

- C'est exact… Mais, comment le savez vous ?

- Ma fille adore votre single _Power of Vixen_. Restez-là. »

La jeune femme se précipita à l'étage, et lorsqu'elle redescendit, une petite fille aux cheveux roux l'accompagnait avec des yeux pétillants. Elle devait avoir six ou sept ans.

- « Vous êtes vraiment les Renardes ! » dit la petite fille avec des étoiles dans les yeux. « Je pourrais avoir un autographe s'il vous plait ? Dites ouiiiiii… »

Embarassées, les quatre se regardèrent. C'était bien la première fois qu'on les abordait de cette manière.

Ariane enchanta une petite cuillère pour la transformer provisoirement en plume.

- « Comment t'appelles-tu, jeune demoiselle ? » demanda Sévérine avec douceur.

Une douceur qui étonna grandement ses amies.

La vampire n'était pas vraiment douce, et encore moins prévenante. C'était habituellement un bloc de glace au regard terrifiant.

- « Miki !

- C'est un très joli nom. »

Chacune signèrent le carnet de la fillette, qui semblait ne pas en revenir.

- « N'hésitez pas à venir aux Trois Balais, mesdemoiselles, vous serez toujours les bienvenues ! » dit Rosmerta avec chaleur.

- « Merci madame. »

Une heure et demi plus tard, on vit plusieurs étudiants se précipiter en direction du château.

- « Hey, Kira ! » lança Misaki en voyant son frère courir vers le château quelques mètres plus loin, en compagnie des membres de son groupe.

- « Toi aussi tu n'as pas vu l'heure ?! » cria-t-il en haletant

- « Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à être en retard ! » dit Peter, mort de rire.

Misaki se retint de rire. Les Geais Moqueurs – son frère et deux autres garçons, les Magyars – Peter, le petit ami de Saori et une fille, ainsi que les Renardes, éternels rivaux, étaient pour la première fois réunis.

A savoir, courir, arriver à l'heure pour échapper au courroux de leur professeur de potions.

HPHPHP

Le professeur Rogue était de très – TRES – mauvaise humeur.

Et pour cause, Ombrage inspectait son cours.

Très très mauvaise humeur.

Heureusement qu'ils étaient arrivés à temps.

Le bonbon rose ne cessait de l'interrompre pour lui poser des questions.

- « Miss Takana ? »

Concentrée sur sa potion, en binôme avec Harry, elle n'avait pas prêté attention au va-et-viens de l'envoyée du ministère. Elle sursauta et la fiole dans sa main déversa trop de liquide dans sa potion. Le chaudron commença à faire de gros bouillons et une fumée blanche et dense s'en éleva.

- « Harry, un œil et une patte de salamandre, tout de suite ! » siffla-t-elle avec énervement.

Elle-même jeta une feuille d'aconit et un poil de griffon d'Europe dans la mixture. Lorsque les quatre ingrédients furent ajoutés à la potion, elle cessa de bouillonner et de fumer, et reprit une teinte rose-orangée, comme le coucher de soleil.

- « Voilà pourquoi j'exige le calme impérial dans cette classe, madame Ombrage. Une distraction ou un sursaut peut ruiner une potion. » sussura le professeur Rogue, mais sur un ton poli.

Et le meilleur dans tout cela, c'est qu'Ombrage ne pouvait pas le critiquer pour cela, il ne l'avait pas insulté, juste fourni une explication claire et nette.

- « Une potion ou une école… » marmonna Misaki, agacée par cette interruption. « Continue à suivre les instructions. Trois tours vers la droite, un vers la gauche. Six feuilles de menthe, puis tu coupes le feu. »

Les élèves de PoudlArts ricanèrent en concert à la réflexion de Misaki.

Si leur école avait explosé, c'était parce que Saori avait renversé un pot entier d'un ingrédient qu'il ne fallait en quantité minimum. Sept cent cinquante grammes au lieu de trois minuscules grammes...

- « Une dernière question. _Vous avez d'abord postulé pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, est-ce exact ?_

_- Oui… »_

Misaki se retint de sourire et reprit sa préparation, mais Harry et elle étaient maintenant très intéressés de la discussion qui se tenait à côté d'eux.

- « _Mais vous avez été refusé…_

_- _De toute évidence_… »_

Ron pouffa très audiblement, et Misaki se servit de sa chevelure rousse pour cacher son visage et en même temps, son sourire. Harry plongea dans son sac, pour prendre sa baguette. Mais Misaki ne fut pas dupe, elle vit bien les épaules de son binôme tressauter sous l'effet de rires silencieux.

Ombrage se retourna et Rogue en profita pour frapper Ron à l'arrière de la tête avec son livre.

- « Miss Takana, donc. Que pensez-vous du professeur Rogue ? »

Après avoir ajouté un croc de serpencendre, elle répondit :

- « Harry, n'oublie pas le chocolat. » puis elle se tourna vers l'inquisitrice. « Le professeur Rogue est un très bon professeur de potions, très exigent et très strict, mais cela nous épargne bien des explosions, des salles de classe dévastées ou même l'école qui s'effondre… Comparé à l'ambiance de nos cours de potions à PoudlArts, ici, elle est tendue, mais le silence fait que l'on est bien plus concentré, et il est difficile de faire des erreurs d'inattention ou de maladresses, vu que personne ne vient nous parler pendant une opération délicate. » dit Misaki.

- « En parlant de votre professeur, que fait-il maintenant que ses cours sont assurés par le professeur Rogue ?

- Monsieur Slughorn est parti pour un voyage sabbatique et pense à prendre sa retraite. Il a dû souffrir d'un trop plein de musiques, à son âge, le pauvre a dû commender des kilos d'aspirine… »

HPHPHP

Le soir, Hermione raconta à Misaki comment s'était déroulée l'inspection du professeur McGonagall, et la kitsuné soupira elle aurait bien voulu voir cela.

Elle alla voir Ombrage, qui lui posa des questions sur son rôle de Présidente des Elèves.

Les jours passèrent, tranquillement, puis vint **le** jour qui déclencha l'engrenage…

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit Misaki, tirée de ses réflexions par son frère.

- « C'est le prof de divination, viens ! »

Sybille Trelawney n'avait pas passé brillament l'inspection, et une scène se déroula dans la cour de l'école devant tous les élèves réunis.

L'altercation entre Dumbledore et Ombrage resta le sujet principal de conversation jusqu'au soir.

Et Misaki fut convoquée chez Griffïn.

- « Madame la directrice…

- Misaki, asseyez-vous. Je commence à être inquiète… »

La directrice expliqua à la japonaise que l'influence d'Ombrage était de plus en plus grande, et qu'elle craignait pour ses étudiants un peu hors du commun. Misaki la rassura, tous étaient très discrets.

- « Il y a autre chose qui m'inquiète. Je pense que vous avez compris certaines choses quant à Mr Potter… »

Les kitsunés possédaient des pouvoirs télépathiques et télékinésiques dès leur naissance, et acquérraient des pouvoirs au fur et à mesure que leurs queues poussaient. Le prochain sur la liste était la magie du feu à l'état sauvage, comme les dragons.

- « Oui. Une prophétie plane au dessus de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne jouez pas la carte de l'ignorance. Votre frère, même s'il n'est pas un renard, a hérité du don de perception et connaît donc son contenu je sais qu'il vous en a parlé et qu'il compte le faire à grande échelle, même de façon détournée et impossible à décrypter pour quiconque ne connaît pas la prophétie elle-même…

- C'est exact…

- Une bataille s'annonce. Les murs ont des oreilles, savez-vous, et je pense que votre amie de Gryffondor a très envie de monter un cours de défense, avec comme professeur, Mr Potter… Je crois qu'il serait bon d'appeler votre professeur de Duel, n'est-ce pas ? »

Se retenant de ronronner de plaisir, Misaki sentit sa joie retomber d'un coup.

- « Mais comment va-t-il faire, avec Ombrage ?

- Qui a dit que ce serait un cours officiel ? » dit Griffïn avec un sourire malicieux.

- « … Madame, vous seriez une renarde, vous seriez très dangereuse… Plus que vous ne l'êtes déjà.

- Je te remercie du compliment. Allez, va et informe tes camarades. Pauvre Mr Potter, il va se retrouver avec plus de deux cent élèves à ses cours… »

Misaki se leva, salua sa directrice, et courut prévenir les vampires en premier lieu.

Après tout, ils étaient ceux qui appréciaient le plus, avec elle, leur professeur de Duel, malgré les apparences et les croyances.

HPHPHP

- « Ton père va péter un plomb s'il sait qu'il vient. » dit Ariane en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux.

- « Oui, je sais. » marmonna Sévérine.

- « Personne de Poudlard n'a encore rien découvert à ton sujet ? » questionna Saori.

- « J'évite de m'attarder près de lui. »

C'était étonnant. Ils se ressemblaient un peu physiquement. La jeune fille avait les traits de sa mère, mais ses yeux et la couleur de ses cheveux venaient de son père.

En plus de leurs prénoms – la mère de Sévérine possédait un humour vraiment douteux leurs caractères – bon, d'accord, sur scène, la vampire était déchaînée – et leur passion pour les entrées magistrales avec la cape qui virevolte derrière eux étaient pourtant de bons indices.

- « Imagine que je porte son nom en plus ? Heureusement que j'ai le nom de ma mère ! En parlant de ça, je devrais penser à le prendre à part pour lui dire qu'on a rejoint le Clan… »

Misaki sourit et tourna son regard vers le ciel. La lune était à moitié pleine.

* * *

Alors, qui est le père de Sévérine ? :3

Ariane aussi cache des secrets quant à sa famille... Trouverez-vous qui sont ses parents ? :3


End file.
